tegakimewmewfandomcom-20200213-history
Mew Chokeberry
In a nutshell, Chokeberry Kongake (紺崖チョークベリー) is member of the Tokyo Mew Mew. He was transformed into a mew by Ryou in order to help fight the aliens attempting to take over Earth. Played by IgneousRocks on TegakiE. Name (Chokeberry's name is taken from a particular species of shrubs native to eastern North America.) His first name, Chokeberry, is written in Katakana as チョークベリー. His surname, Kongake, is made of "kon" (紺) meaning navy or deep blue, and "gake" (崖)-- meaning cliff. Appearance Mew Form DNA: Tasmanian Devil Mew Mark Location: Right (inner) ankle Weapon: Chokeberry Ream Guitar (chookuberiimugitaa)* Attack: Reborn Chokeberry Stun! *Creates a powerful explosion-type blast. *Can also be held by its end and used similar to a bat for close combat a.k.a. guitarface attack. Likes to use this method best IT RELIEVES STRESS. Human Form Daily Style: ''' Dark blues and greys. Usually polo-looking shirts lol '''School Uniform: '''Standard uniform for all boys attending blankity-blank. His grade wears the uniform in a dark shade of blue. '''Café Uniform: '''Also in dark shades of blue. Personality 'n Stuff ILLUSTRATED. *COUGH* DNA makes him easily irritated at times. Stranded on the island. Family '''Mai Kongake, Mother. 44 years old. Aiko Kongake, Father. 45 years old. Takehiko Kongake, Brother. 6 years old. Relations Avocado "Avo" Tsuchino, one of Choke's buddies. He swears they're gonna tag-team on Ryou for making their lives miserable. He's a bit embarrassed by Avo's antics sometimes-- like the secret cross dressing incident. Chokeberry acts like a dork around him too though-- half exploding an island over a large spider. Boys... Candy, an alien Chokeberry is cautious of. He's not sure what to think of Candy after she helped some of the mews return home from the island. Candycorn "Kotte", co-worker. "Coco" Cruzéz-Seto , co-worker. He sees her around a lot both at work and off work. She once tried to get him to hula dance and he's seen Coco get sleepy at unusual times with Yamamomo. Croissant, an alien Chokeberry and fellow mews took captive. He doesn't know much about him personally. Dewberry, co-worker. Used to kinda flirt with her, he hasn't seen her around much since before the cruise... Frosting, co-worker. "Guava" K. Corbett, girlfriend. He finds Guava's embarrassed and apprehensive attitude adorable. Another thing Chokeberry likes is that when he's with her he feels he has someone to protect. (Though I feel Guava could kick some butt if she really needed to ahaha) He secretly worries about making moves that might scaring off and has toned down some of his more perverted attitudes around her. Mirtillo "Tillo" Marino, co-workers he's known since Ryou's first recruitment. Tillo is also one of Chokeberry's closest friends, they joke around with each other a lot but he's most comfortable expressing serious things, like feelings, with her. Mysterious Yakuza Member, a customer with a bad aura. "Neku" Tsubakii-Titian, a co-worker Chokeberry's gotten to get to know more recently. He glad Neku is around to lend a hand with organizing events at the cafe and stuff-- she seems to take her job very passionately, though he's unsure whether she can handle all the stress. "Pineapple" Makoto, knows her as Tillo's friend. Saw her get pretty drunk on the cruise. Wonders what happened between her and Avo. Poppukon Shiomami, a co-worker and friend. Chokeberry regrets not having been there to help Poppu out when she was abducted. The delay in her rescue really gnaws at him. "Popsicle" Leferre, the two haven't speak much to each other, for some reason. Chokeberry knows him as Tillo's boyfriend and has helped him out of a ditch before-- literally. Ramune Shimane, a friendly girl Choke's met once, but he doesn't remember from where... Schokolade, another co-worker Chokeberry knows is very timid. He wishes the boy would have more courage, and not skip out on work. However, he's proud Schoko has become more social as of late. Skittles Oita, co-worker. Tomato Akaikudamono, remembers hearing about her leaving the cafe once and then returning, and her boobs. He hasn't heard much from her in a while though. Yamamomo Suoushinrin, a co-worker and sort of a friend. They go to the same school and Choke watches his back. The Story Thus Far *Introduction *Schoko: Pip Squeak *Aovocado: We'll Beat That Bastard! *"Nice Attack" *More Attack Jealousy *You Have a Little Something *Hair Sensitivity *Hooters: Don't Worry, Less Frills... Less Everything *Your Sister's a Mew Mew? *Mew Lychee *Feed Me? *Costume Indecency & Alien Encounter *Dessert: Chokeberry's Body (Quality Service for Pretty Ladies) *Valentine's Day *Work Ethic *He'll Be Fine, He's Just Sleeping *Beach Time! *Missing Guava Mini Comment *Pip Squeak Returns *Easter Special: Dewberry Reaction *Easter Special: Mirtillo Reaction *Easter Special: Guava Reaction *Hesitant to Help with Generic Enemies *JUMANJI *Mirtillo's Birthday *Trip to the Hot Springs & Alien Attack *Watching Mew Sparring *Tan Lines and Random Stripping *Welcome to the World of Fanfiction *Guava's Apology Cake *All Aboard the Cruise Ship! *Cruise: Bar and Chit-Chat *Cruise: Fancy Dinner with a Confession on the Side! *Cruise: Why Are You Afraid of the Water? *Cruise: Storm Warning! We Need to Get Off This Ship! *Island: Washed Ashore *~Previously~ Ramune's Free Pocky *Island: Shelter and Provisions *Island: Shell and Sunsets *Island: Initial Cave Exploring *Island: Mysterious Alien Ruins Pt.1 *Island: Mysterious Alien Ruins Pt.2 *Island: Mysterious Alien Ruins Pt.3 *Island: Mysterious Alien Ruins Pt.4 Final Act *Island: Neku's Birthday *Island: It Seems We Have Two Options *Island: Serious Boredom Sets In *Island: Avo's Birthday *Island: Kiss the Girl *Island: Once Upon a Time... *Island: The Rescue! *Paint Them Blue She Said *I'm Not Repainting *Valentine's Day Event: Year of the Tiger *Schoko Returns *Guava Returns *Beach Gloom *Back to Work and Busier Than Ever *National Cut Day *Capture the Flag *Croissant Escapes *~Plot Wrap Up~ Extra VOICE MEME Chokeberry's Voice (Listen, don't watch. The guy bobs his head weird LOL) CHOKEBERRY IRL Category:Characters Category:Mews